


Histoires de Monstres

by Kahfein



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Dai Li Agents CAN be nice sometimes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jīngyì doesn't understand how the Dai Li works, Monsters, Monsters have many faces, Spirits Hunters Dai Li / but not the main focus, Spirits mentioned, Surprisingly it turns out ok, Those tags are depressing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahfein/pseuds/Kahfein
Summary: Maman lui avait toujours dit de ne pas s'approcher des hommes aux chapeaux, qu'ils étaient dangereux et lui ferais du mal. Elle avait entendu les adultes dirent que c'étaient des monstres et qu'ils faisaient disparaitre des gens. Assise sur le bord du bassin, sa voix s’élevant dans l’air froid de la nuit, Jīngyì attendait leur arrivée. "Chut petit bébé, les Huàitòu Mào vont venir te chercher… "
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Histoires de Monstres

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour !  
> Ca doit faire au moins un millénaire que je n'ai pas posté d'histoire et c'est la première fois que je le fait sur AO3, forcément le Dai Li est impliqué. J’ai bien fait attention, pas une seule mention de la guerre… (... et zut)
> 
> Bref, il est important (et probablement inutile) de rappeler que l’univers d’Avatar ne m’appartient pas. 
> 
> Je m’excuse d’avance si les noms et prénoms de mes personnages ne respectent pas la tradition chinoise. J’ai essayé, je le jure !!!
> 
> Et enfin, bonne lecture.

Jīngyì jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce sombre avant d’en fermer délicatement la porte. Elle serra un petit sac de toile contre sa poitrine puis s’avança avec précaution dans le couloir, les yeux plissés. Une fois arrivée devant la balustrade elle s'arrêta pour observer les étages inférieurs. À cette heure ils étaient vides et aucun mouvement ne venait troubler la pénombre. Elle jeta ensuite un regard par-dessus son épaule, rien. Pas un son ne provenait de l’appartement, pas de cris de colère ou de claquements de pas lourds, juste les chants étouffés des soûlards qui cuvaient dans la ruelle d'à côté. Rassurée, l'enfant commença à descendre. Elle prit bien soin de n'émettre aucun bruit, même lorsqu'elle se tordit la cheville sur une irrégularité du sol. Elle se demanda un instant si la fissure avait été provoquée par l'un des prétendants refoulés par mademoiselle Shūjí, et elle se souvint d'avoir vu un homme aux pieds nus sortir en trombe de l'immeuble, plutôt dans la journée.

Arrivée au premier étage, Jīngyì se figea quand son regard se posa sur la troisième porte. Elle était en bois, comme les autres de la bâtisse, mais la fillette savait qu’elle était peinte d’un jaune sale qui, avec le temps, ressemblait plus à du gris qu’à autre chose. Àn Lèshì avait habité là quelques mois plus tôt, mais l'appartement était vide depuis qu’il avait disparu. Jīngyì fronça le nez à la mémoire de l’odeur de mauvais alcool qui l’entourait constamment. Monsieur Àn criait souvent et sur tout le monde, les habitants de l'immeuble, les filles d'en face, même sur celles qu'il ramenait chez lui et qui repartait toujours avec des marques sur le corps. Il hurlait aussi sur Jīngyì, la traitant de petite pute quand elle passait en courant dans le hall alors qu’il revenait du salon de jeu, ça lui faisait peur. Une fois, alors qu'elle était cachée dans l'un des appartements inoccupés du deuxième, elle avait entendu l'une des filles maudire Lèshì, le traitant de monstre et de salaud. Tout le monde savait que les monstres étaient terrifiants. Si Monsieur Àn en était, c'était donc logique qu'elle ait peur de lui, pas autant que de Papa mais ça c'était normal. Penser à son père lui fit reprendre ses esprits, elle tourna la tête de tout côté pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu puis repris son chemin.

Elle sortit du bâtiment pour se retrouver dans la rue du Jeune Printemps et se dirigea vers la droite en veillant bien à ne pas attirer l'attention, il y avait encore trop de monde pour cela. Elle marchait d’un pas vif, sa respiration formant de petits nuages blancs qui disparaissaient ensuite dans l’air. Une fois arrivée au restaurant des Trois Chemins, celui avec les rideaux les plus moches jamais inventés, la fillette quitta l’allée principale pour s'engager dans une ruelle boueuse et mal éclairée.  
Alors qu'elle passait une pile de caisses qui sentaient les fruits pourris un mouvement brusque la fit sursauter. Dans sa panique, l'un de ses pieds glissa sur les restes de ce qui avait dû être un jour une pomme et elle s'écroula dans une flaque. Recroquevillée sur le sol, son cœur battant à toute vitesse, Jīngyì retint un sanglot. Les hommes du Huang Shé étaient là, ils allaient l'enlever et personne ne la reverrait jamais ! Elle resta prostrée face contre terre de longues secondes, attendant les coups qui n’allaient pas manquer de s’abattre sur elle. Le corps parcouru de tremblements, elle se concentrait sur la sensation désagréable provoquée par l’eau froide qui imbibait lentement sa tunique. Soudain, un miaulement se fit entendre. La fillette leva son front du sol, puis ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur un groupe de puma-pygmées qui la fixaient. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois observant les alentours, quand rien d'autre ne bougea elle finit par se relever. Qu'elle idiote pensa-t-elle, le gang du Huang Shé n'existait plus, il avait disparu lui aussi. Ils avaient tous disparus, Monsieur Tán Zhēnlǐ l'avait raconté aux filles l'autre jour. La fillette inspira longuement pour se calmer. Elle s’acharna ensuite à retirer de son visage et de sa robe la boue immonde qui les recouvrait, un mélange de terre, de fruits avariés et d’autres composants, qui bien qu’indéfinissables, étaient surement répugnants. Une fois qu’elle eut retrouvé un aspect plus ou moins présentable, la tache se fondait heureusement dans le tissu sombre de sa tunique, elle reprit sa marche, laissant flotter derrière elle l’odeur rance de la pourriture.

Après quelques minutes, Jīngyì commença à percevoir les cris, rires et gémissements qui signalaient qu’elle approchait de la partie du cercle inférieur la plus fréquentée après le coucher du soleil. Elle déboucha finalement dans une avenue agitée et inspira une bouffée de la senteur caractéristique de la Rue Des Lanternes Rouges. Une fragrance agressive, combinaison des odeurs de nourriture, d’alcool et de parfum qui parvenait à peine à cacher celles de vomis, d’urine et de sueur. Elle dut se faire encore plus discrète, slalomant entre les hommes éméchés et les belles femmes aux sourires aussi faux que leurs prétendues robes de soie. Alors qu'elle enjambait un vieil homme étendu sur la route, probablement ivre, la conversation de deux courtisanes lui parvint.

" ... son voile et j'ai vu sa bouche défigurée! C'était monstrueux ! Elle a redemandé à Yáng-Shí si elle l’a trouvée jolie puis elle s’est avancée avec son sourire macabre, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils sont arrivés. Deux d'entre eux l'ont attrapé avec leurs chaînes et un autre s'est placé devant elle et à réciter une sorte de prière à voix basse. Elle a poussé un cri terrible ! Le dernier s'est approché de nous pour nous demander si l’esprit nous avait blessées. Là, Yáng-Shí s'est mise à hurler."

Jīngyì laissa les deux femmes derrière elle pour se glisser dans une nouvelle allée bien moins peuplée, mais toujours aussi sale. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à une petite place vide de toute présence humaine, dissimulée entre deux bâtiments qui avait été désertés récemment. La fillette s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine centrale puis se mit à chanter.

"Chut petit bébé,  
Les Huàitòu Mào vont venir te chercher.  
Papa est aux champs, maman est au travail.  
Venez, descendez puma-pygmées,  
Venez prendre cet enfant  
Qui a peur des masques.  
Yāoguài  
Descendez du toit  
Laissez donc cet enfant dormir."

Jīngyì tapait ses talons contre le muret du bassin tout en chantant, sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme de ses mots. C'était maman qui lui avait appris cette chanson, avant tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle lui disait toujours de ne pas s'approcher des hommes aux chapeaux, qu'ils étaient dangereux et lui feraient du mal. Les Huàitòu Mào terrifiaient maman, elle répétait qu'ils étaient des monstres. En grandissant, la fillette s'était aperçue que tout le monde avait peur d'eux, même papa. Une peur terrible qui faisait que l'on ne parlait jamais d'eux à voix haute, juste des murmures. On soufflait qu'ils étaient des esprits, qu'ils enlevaient des gens. Qu'ils ne ressentaient rien et que leurs regards étaient vides, comme ceux des morts. Au début, Jīngyì avait eu peur d'eux elle aussi. Puis il y avait eu le regard de maman, et papa.

Un mouvement à la bordure de la place attira son regard, un homme venait d’apparaître et la fixait. Il se tenait droit, le tissu de sa robe vert sombre cachant ses pieds et ses mains qu’il avait jointes devant lui. On aurait pu qualifier sa posture de neutre et inoffensive, mais Jīngyì n’était pas idiote. Les pieds couverts de roches pouvaient en un instant fracturer le sol et les longues manches de l’uniforme cachaient des armes terrifiantes. La fillette plissa les yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à discerner son visage malgré la lumière vive des lanternes disposées tout autour de la place. Son large chapeau projetait une ombre qui le recouvrait d’une flaque de ténèbres. L'homme s'avança doucement pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle puis pencha la tête, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse plonger son regard dans le sien. Jīngyì resta assisse sur le bord de la fontaine, à fixer les yeux de l'homme. Ils étaient verts pâles, ressemblants aux fragments de jade qu'elle avait vu au cou des courtisanes. Vraiment jolis, et froids. Ils la terrifiaient, c'étaient les yeux d'un monstre.

Jīngyì se leva doucement avant de s'incliner devant lui, comme elle avait vu certains marchands le faire. Quand elle se releva, les yeux du monstre avaient de nouveau disparus dans l'ombre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es seule ?"

Il avait une voix assez douce ce qui la déconcerta, les monstres juraient et hurlaient d'habitude.

"Alors ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il n'avait toujours pas élevé la voix bien qu’elle n’ait pas répondu. Étrange, les gens criaient quand elle ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient. La fillette déglutit et prit soin de se tenir bien droite avant d'expliquer,

"J'ai besoin d'aide."

Le monstre-homme resta silencieux, la jugeant de son regard invisible.

"Je …", commença-t-elle avant de se couper. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe tachée alors qu’il attendait patiemment qu’elle reprenne. C’était étrange.  
"Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose."

L'homme-monstre pencha la tête sur le côté, le visage toujours obscurci. La fillette se dit qu'il ressemblait à l'un de ces rapaces qui survolaient les champs de la zone agricole. Ils attendaient patiemment de trouver leur proie, invisibles, puis ils tombaient du ciel et tout était fini.

"Me demander quelque chose ? Tu attends seule en pleine nuit pour demander quelque chose à un inconnu?"

"Non... Enfin... au Dai Li. Je veux demander quelque chose au Dai Li." Voilà elle l'avait dit, le nom.

"Et pourquoi une jeune fille voudrait-elle prendre contact avec le Dai Li ?"

Jīngyì baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses longues mèches brunes tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une deuxième voix la coupa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Elle releva rapidement la tête et chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de parler. Là, accroupi au bord d'un toit, se trouvait un deuxième agent. 

"Elle veut demander quelque chose au Dai Li", répondit l'homme-monstre qui lui faisait face, son regard toujours braqué sur elle.

La fillette hocha doucement la tête pour appuyer ce qui venait d’être annoncé avant de se figer, le second homme-monstre venait de sauter du toit et se dirigeait maintenant vers eux. Il dépassa son partenaire pour se rapprocher d’elle avant de s’arrêter légèrement sur la gauche de l’autre agent. 

"Demander quelque chose ? Hmm..." 

Il la considéra longuement, les mains croisées dans son dos et la posture aussi droite que celle de l’autre homme, alors que la fillette retenait un hoquet de surprise. Contrairement à son compagnon l’agent offrait son visage à la lumière, affichant aux regards de tous les trois longues cicatrices qui barraient la partie droite de son visage. L’œil qu’elles traversaient avait une teinte laiteuse qui s’opposait à celle de son jumeau d'un brun profond. Si les yeux du premier agent ressemblaient à des pierres, dures et froides, celui de cet homme évoquait à Jīngyì la terre riche des champs labourés après la pluie, forte et insondable. Le regard plongé dans celui du nouveau venu, elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer ses intentions, mais les mots qui en sortirent prirent une autre tournure.

"Les gens ont tort", affirma-t-elle sur le ton que prennent les enfants quand ils démontrent une évidence.

"Les gens ont tort", répéta l'homme aux yeux bruns. "À propos de quoi mademoiselle ?"

"Vos yeux. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux des morts."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?"

Jīngyì inspecta quelques secondes l’œil droit de l’homme avant de détourner les yeux, ses joues se mirent à la bruler. Elle jeta ensuite un bref regard au deuxième agent qui la fixait toujours, ses yeux pâles cachés dans la pénombre de son chapeau, avant de replonger les siens dans ceux de l'autre homme. 

"Les yeux de maman n'étaient pas comme ça. Vous …", continua-t-elle après un instant en les désignant de la main. "Vous avez des yeux de monstres, des yeux qui font peur. Mais c'est pas grave. C'est bien, même. Un monstre ça peut en chasser un autre, c'est ce que vous faites."

Pour la première fois, les deux agents la quittèrent des yeux pour échanger un regard. Puis celui à la cicatrice reprit la parole, son sourcil gauche était froncé.

"Tu as besoin de nous pour chasser quelqu'un."

La fillette hocha la tête. Elle agrippa le sac qu'elle portait et vida dans ses petites mains les vingt pièces qui représentaient toutes ses économies. Elle les tendit vers les deux hommes.

"Maman disait qu'il faut toujours payer pour avoir quelque chose. Alors voilà", elle s’arrêta un instant. "C'est tout ce que j'ai."

L'homme à la cicatrice expira longuement.

"Nous ne sommes pas des assassins demoiselle, et personne ne paye le Dai Li pour faire disparaître quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas de la famille qui pourrait t'aider ou demander aux gardes ?"

Sa voix était calme, pourtant Jīngyì sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les mains toujours tendues elle renifla.

"Les gens disent que vous êtes des monstres qui chassent les monstres", une larme roula le long de sa joue. "Pourquoi vous voulez pas chasser le mien ?"

L'agent s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur puis commença à lever une main vers elle avant de se raviser.

"Hey, ça va aller ne...."

"Qui veux-tu que l'on chasse ?", demanda brusquement le deuxième homme les faisant se tourner tous deux vers lui.

"On ne va pas...", la voix du Dai Li à la cicatrice s'éteignit doucement sous l’attention de son partenaire.

La petite fille observa les deux agents se fixer du regard pendant de longues secondes. Il lui sembla qu'ils communiquaient sans parler, peut-être pouvaient-ils entendre les pensées de l’autre, certains monstres pouvaient faire ça. Après qu'elle ait reniflé une demi-dizaine de fois pour cacher ses sanglots, ils reportèrent leur attention sur elle.

"Très bien", murmura celui agenouillé sur un ton résigné.

"Vous allez m'aider ?"

"Peut-être. Réponds à la question qu'il t'a posé."

Jīngyì essuya ses yeux avec sa manche puis se redressa.

"Je veux que vous chassiez un monstre..."

"Tianyin masque, on a déjà…", marmonna l'homme devant elle alors qu’il fermait les yeux et se pinçait le haut du nez.

Son compagnon posa une main gantée sur son épaule pour le faire taire.

"Excuse-le, il a eu une longue journée."

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, les hommes du Dai Li pouvaient être fatigués ? Et avait-elle vu un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de l’agent ?  
L'homme aux yeux verts lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle reprenne.

"Je veux que vous chassiez papa."

Les deux hommes échangèrent rapidement un regard, le visage impassible.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche... Et je ne veux pas rejoindre maman, pas tout de suite." 

Elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles sales dans sa chair. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva sa robe pour leur montrer le bas de ses cuisses recouverts d'hématomes noirâtres. L’agent à la cicatrice passa la main sur son visage puis inspira, comme s’il était très fatigué ou choqué. L'autre s’était tendu. Il avait la mâchoire contractée, et les pupilles de ses yeux verts, qu'elle pouvait de nouveau voir, étaient dilatées. Elle frissonna.

"Alors ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Si on le chasse, tu as quelque part où aller ?"

"Non, mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose."

Le silence retomba si épais qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Les deux hommes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, puis l'agent agenouillé reprit.

"Tu sais où se trouve la guérisseuse du cercle inférieur, celle qui a une maîtrise de l'eau", il attendit qu'elle acquiesce. "Bien, tu vas aller chez elle. Tu lui dis que ton père a disparu et que tu es toute seule, elle t'aidera. Tu ne lui parles pas de notre pacte, tu n'en parles à personne."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Je veux que tu me répondes à voix haute", son ton était plus sec qu'avant mais elle ne s’en inquiéta pas.

"Je vais chez la guérisseuse, je lui dis que papa a disparu et je dis à personne que vous chassez pour moi. Jamais."

"Très bien."

Le second agent prit la parole,

"Nous acceptons de chasser un monstre pour toi, tu nous dois un paiement", la petite fille lui tendit les pièces. "Non, nous ne prendrons pas d'argent."

Elle fronça les sourcils, ses mains restèrent suspendues entre eux, incertaines. La peur qui avait presque disparu revint avec violence, refermant ses griffes autour de sa gorge. L'homme à la cicatrice soupira de nouveau, elle remarqua qu'il le faisait souvent. L’autre agent sortit un carnet et un crayon de charbon de sa manche, très doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ce qui, il fallait le dire était inutile, elle était déjà terrifiée.

"Peux-tu me répéter la berceuse que tu chantais tout à l ‘heure ?"

"C'est pour vos enfants ?", demanda-t-elle avec confusion, c’était une demande étrange. Il laissa échapper un rire triste,

"Non, pas vraiment."

"D'accord."

Elle recommença à chanter tout en observant l'homme qui notait délicatement les paroles sur le papier. Alors qu'elle arrivait au dernier couplet, elle remarqua le regard que portait le second agent sur son partenaire, amusé, et doux ? Elle était certaine qu'il souriait un peu.  
Quand elle arrêta de chanter, l'homme agenouillé se releva pendant que son compagnon faisait disparaître ses affaires dans sa robe.

"En ce jour", commença l'homme aux yeux couleur de terre, "Tuyào-ri, le quatorzième tian de Yuèshén Yuè du 2991 nian du Royaume, dix-septième nian du règne du cinquante-deuxième Roi de la Terre Kuei, nous agents du Dai Li acceptons le contrat proposé par dame....", il la regarda.

"Jīngyì et mon père s’appelle Míng Nán-Yǔ ", lui dit-elle surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de formalités.

"Nous agents du Dai Li acceptons le contrat proposé par dame Jīngyì. Nous chasserons Míng Nán-Yǔ, père de dame Jīngyì, en échange du paiement suivant, les paroles d'une berceuse. Tous les partis sont-ils en accord avec les termes ?"

"Les termes nous conviennent", répondit le second agent et elle s'empressa de répéter la phrase lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. L’autre homme reprit à son tour le serment avant de continuer.

"Tous les partis sont en accord avec les termes du pacte, que Panying la juste scelle ce contrat."

Lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots Jīngyì sentit un frisson la parcourir, comme si quelqu'un avait posé son regard sur elle, l’analysant sans qu'elle ne le voit.

"Maintenant va chez la guérisseuse, nous avons du travail."

Elle leur sourit doucement et s’inclina, mains jointent devant-elle. Ils s'inclinèrent à leur tour en parfaite synchronisation avant de se diriger vers le mur du bâtiment.

"Les gens ont tort, vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres, vous êtes des chasseurs", déclara-t-elle.

L'un d'entre eux se retourna alors que son compagnon s'élançait sur les toits. La lumière de l’une des lanternes éclaira son visage lui permettant d’entrevoir pour la dernière fois deux yeux perçants et un sourire triste.

"Nous pouvons être les deux, demoiselle. Adieu et que la Dame garde tes pas."

Il disparut à son tour.

Elle sera son petit sac contre elle et frissonna. Maintenant que tout était fini elle s’aperçut qu’elle était gelée jusqu’aux os. La brise de l'hiver s’infiltrait par les trous de sa tunique comme de petites mains glacées et la partie qui était imbibée d’eau avait même commencée à geler. Jīngyì se secoua avant de se diriger d’un pas ferme vers le district du gecko-libellule. De tout le trajet, qui dura jusqu’à l'aube, elle ne fut pas une seule fois inquiétée par un ivrogne ou un voleur, ni même par les gardes qui patrouillaient d’ordinaire le cercle inférieur. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'une présence, ou peut-être deux, veillaient sur elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique :
> 
> Huài tòu : corrompu  
> Mào : chapeau  
> Yāoguài : monstre  
> Tuyào-ri : Jour lumineux de la terre (tiré des anciens jours de la semaine chinois)  
> Yuèshén Yuè : Mois de la Dame de la lune (mis janvier à mis février)  
> Nian : année / an
> 
> Voilà, c’est un peu déprimant mais il y a une fin heureuse, ça rattrape tout. (Oublie volontairement qu’un gars va mourir)  
> Si vous êtes arrivé jusque-là, j’espère que ça vous à plus. Et je serais la personne la plus heureuse du monde si vous laissiez un commentaire ou un kudo. 
> 
> Cette histoire s’inscrit dans un univers plus grand sur lequel je suis en train de travailler. Donc il est possible que l’on revoie nos deux agents ou Jīngyì prochainement. 
> 
> Merci encore d’avoir lu.  
> 
> 
> Bonus 1 :
> 
> La petite fille observa les deux agents se fixer du regard pendant de longues secondes. Il lui sembla qu'ils communiquaient sans parler, peut-être pouvaient-ils entendre les pensées de l’autre, certains monstres pouvaient faire ça.
> 
> Agent à la cicatrice : Non, c’est pas notre problème.  
> Agent aux yeux vert : On peut juste l’écouter et dire non après. * Dai Li puppy eyes *  
> Agent à la cicatrice : Non. Je sais comment ça va se finir.  
> Agent aux yeux vert : * Dai Li puppy eyes intensifiés *  
> Agent à la cicatrice : Ok ! Tianyin, Long Feng va nous tuer  
> Agent aux yeux vert : Victoire !
> 
> Bonus 2 :
> 
> "Non, nous ne prendrons pas d'argent."  
> Elle fronça les sourcils, ses mains restèrent suspendues entre eux, incertaines. La peur qui avait presque disparu revint avec violence, refermant ses griffes autour de sa gorge. L'homme à la cicatrice soupira, elle remarqua qu'il le faisait souvent.
> 
> Agent à la cicatrice : Tianyin ! Même moi je trouve ça bizarre comme phrase ! Comment t’as pu être approuvé en tant qu’agent ?


End file.
